It Never Stays in Vegas
by wRiTeRtObE101
Summary: Bella's boyfriend just cheated on her. Edward's brother think he needs some fun. They both go to Las Vegas to live a little and to forget what has happened at home. See what happens? How will things be changed when they get home?
1. Spur of the Moment

"Bella? What's wrong? He did what? Be at my house in 30 minutes!" Alice slammed down the phone. She locked her office door, said goodbye to her secretary and was on her way to the grocery store in a matter of minutes.

Alice got to her house with everything she needed in exactly 30 minutes. She set up the movie and had the various food choices displayed beautifully right when she heard the buzzer alerting her that Bella had finally arrived. She buzzed her in and waited a few moments before she saw her brunette friend enter the room with a tear stained face.

"Sweetie, Mike isn't worth a tear!"

"I know, I just can't believe he would cheat on me! I can't believe I was actually thought he was the one! He is such an asshole." At this Alice hugged Bella and brought her over to the couch where the both plopped down on. Bella's eye's widened when she saw the display of food her best friend bought for her. There was every one of Bella's favorite foods splayed out in front of her. There were chips and popcorn, pudding cups, cookie dough, and sour gummy worms. Everything looked delicious and exceptionally fattening, everything she needed. Alice turned off the lights and got some blankets then proceeded to turn on the movie, Kill Bill. They had gotten about a third of the way through before either of them said anything.

"God I hate men! What is their problem? I mean seriously? Why would you cheat, is it really that difficult to break up with someone?" Bella asked in an incredibly irritated tone. "Where can I find a Jasper for me?"

Alice had been dating Jasper for a year in a half and they really were perfect for each other. He was calm while Alice was excited. They made up for what the other person lacked. "There is someone out there for you. I promise." Alice said comfortingly, patting Bella's head.

"Ugh, I'm pathetic." Bella said as she stared at all the food she was eating. "No. I'm not letting Mike do this to me! I'm stuffing my face with junk food." She stared at the food again and said "Delicious junk food. God, I'm 25 years old I can't let him affect me like this. I'm done crying over him. He was a douche anyways."

"Yes! I mean did you see the way he dressed. He looked like an over-aged frat guy. He needed to develop a style." Said Alice with a look of distaste on her face, as if the memory of Mike's clothing was poison." Okay then what do you want to do? Go to a club?"

"We're going to Vegas." Said Bella in the most determined voice Alice had ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Vegas? Um that's kind of a ways away. How about a sleazy bar where every guy hits on you instead?" At this Bella shook her head vehemently. "Are you sure? I mean Vegas is sin city, you sure sinning is the best way to get over a guy?"

"Are you kidding me? Mike was small; it shouldn't be too hard to find someone to make me forget him. Go get packed, I'll be back here in an hour and then we'll leave!"

"Okay, oh and if we're doing this you better commit. I mean sexy clothes are packed! And next time I want to go on a spur of the moment shopping spree you have to come with me!"

"Trust me Alice I know, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Edward? No you are not staying here, we're going to Vegas. You are my brother and I love you, therefore I will drag you there. I'm picking you up in 45 minutes be ready or you're not bringing anything." Emmett hung up on Edward before they could start arguing again. He loved his little brother but sometimes Edward cared too much about work. After Edward was dumped by Tanya he threw himself into his job and although that has given him a fortune 500 company he took it a little too seriously. He was only 30 years old after all; he needed to loosen up sometimes. And Emmett's foolproof plan was to drag him to Vegas.

Emmett got home and called his wife Rosalie. After a 30 minute conversation with her he quickly packed and piled into his Jeep. Once he got to Edwards mansion of a house he found Edward sitting in the living room looking at his computer with great concentration. Emmett pulled the computer out from under his brother's fingers.

"Emmett! Come on I need that, I have to check my emails if I'm going to be out of town."

"No, we are going to Vegas. Come on you can part from your 'wife' for a weekend. It's not healthy if you don't do it once in a while, ask Rosie." Replied Emmett, chuckling to himself as he watched his brother's eyes follow the computer.

"I am not that attached to my computer. And she is not my wife, I have plenty of dates, thank you very much."

"How many of them are not planned by mom?"

"Fine I'll leave the computer here. Let me get my bag and then we can leave. I still don't know why we have to go to Vegas, why couldn't we go to Martha's Vineyard or Long Island?"

"Because we are not married, we are brothers and Vegas is more fun than Martha's Vineyard." Emmett responded. "Plus Rosie's making me take her there sometime this year."

"Wow, I think Rosalie is the only woman who has ever been successful with making you do anything, well except mom but that doesn't count."

"Yeah well Rosie said she would cut off mid-day sex if I didn't and I don't want to remember what blue balls feel like."

"Woah, that is way too much information. Can we just go now" said Edward picking up his suitcase.

"Oh shut up, you've definitely heard worse. Remember when we shared a room in high school?"

"Okay no, no we are not talking about that. Do you know how many years it has taken me to try to erase those memories from my mind? Way to long."

They both jumped into the car and were on their way to Las Vegas, Nevada. They got to the airport in just enough time to sprint to the plane. Once they finally got on the plane Edward made sure to whine to Emmett about his lack of planning.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please comment! The next chapter will be uploaded later this week!**_


	2. Try and Remember This

"Ohmigod! This hotel looks amazing! I love it! Okay go to the bathroom and change into the slutty red dress I made you buy last year! Oh and by the way I'm definitely doing your make-up and hair tonight." Called Alice happily from around the corner of the hotel suite she and Bella were residing in that weekend. It was a beautiful suite with two separate rooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchenette with a lounge area. It was perfect for a girls weekend in Vegas.

"I knew it made me look slutty! Ha, I told you. I don't like slutty, it makes guys think I'm easy which is why I ended up with Mike in the first place."

"Isn't slutty what you're going for tonight? Anyway I only said it was slutty because I knew that way you'd know what I was talking about." Alice said smugly.

"Ah huh, sure; fine I'll go put it on only because I need to wear a red dress tonight. And as for the make-up and hair please be kind."

"Oh stop whining I'm not nearly that bad. Oh and make sure to put your stilettos on too. Meet in the bathroom in 10 minutes." Alice went to her respective room and changed into her midnight blue mini dress with her nude stiletto heels. She looked fabulous, not as if only an hour prior she got off a plane. She excitedly walked to the bathroom and opened the door and saw Bella in a beautiful sweetheart neckline red dress that went halfway down her thigh. She looked amazing but not nearly as amazing as she would look in 20 short minutes once Alice had beautified her.

"Okay, sit down and turn away from the mirror. You can't look at the canvas before the masterpiece."

"You have 20 minutes before I leave and get a shot of whiskey. So start now." Bella stated nonchalantly. She turned away from the mirror and sat down waiting for Alice to finish. She felt the various brushes sweep across her face, as she read her weathered Wuthering Heights book. 15 minutes later Alice moved away from Bella.

"My masterpiece is complete! Look in the mirror", said Alice jumping happily.

Bella got up and turned toward the mirror. She saw her reflection in the mirror and her jaw dropped. "Alice, ohmigod! You've out down yourself." Bella stared at her reflection while playing with her hair that Alice had manipulated into beautiful soft curls that cascaded down her shoulders.

"Thanks! I should probably say that I didn't really do much more than your eyes and lips, but the hair was all mine." At this Alice smiled and turned toward the mirror to do her make-up. She was giggling to herself as she glanced at Bella staring at the mirror. "Okay go get your stilettos on, I'll be out in a minute. Then we can paint the town red."

A couple minutes later Alice and Bella were in the elevator descending to the casino. They both gracefully exited the elevator and made their way to the casino. As the entered the room they saw all the open tables that they could bet their limited amount of money on and hope for the best. They played a few games of blackjack before they made their way over to the bar.

"Shot of whiskey no chaser." Ordered Bella, scoping the bar trying to find a cute guy to fool around with. She needed to forget who Mike even was by the end of the night.

"Bella look over there", said Alice staring at a table with two very attractive men occupying it,

"Come on let's go to the Carnival Court." Bella said eyeing the bigger of the two men sitting at the table. He was hot, he had short dark hair and you could definitely tell he worked out...a lot. After Mike she wanted someone who was big and strong, the opposite of Mike.

"But Bella what about those cute guys, you won't find anyone cuter than them", whined Alice.

"I know, that's why I got their attention so they know we are going drinking and dancing." They left the casino and went to the Carnival Court in Harrah's. They sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks. Alice got a Slippery Nipples and Bella a Sex on the Beach. After a half hour Bella saw the two mystery men from the casino come in, "Get Bella Laid" plan had begun. Alice then ordered 4 shots of whiskey. They both downed them and right on queue Alice started giggling. They got the guys attention and paid for their drinks then went to the dance floor.

"Are they looking?" giggled a tipsy Bella.

"Yes! Ohmigod Bella, how'd you get so good at this?"

"Once you got Jasper I still had to go out to find someone, I started going out with Jessica and Tanya. They taught me the tricks of the trade." stated a smug Bella. She was never good at this before and even now she doubted herself all the time but tonight she felt different, she felt fearless, or maybe she felt the whiskey.

"If Jessica and Tanya know anything it is how to get guys." Both Alice and Bella laughed at this, no truer words had ever been uttered.

"Precisely," giggled Bella. Alice and Bella started dancing with each other. The club was so loud they could hardly hear the music. Bella could see the guys were watching her and Alice dance, most of the club was watching her and Alice dance. After a couple songs they went back to the bar and Bella's plan of forgetting who Mike was worked out perfectly. She drank a beer, then another shot of whiskey and a slippery nipples. That was the last thing she fully remembered. Between the time she blacked out and the time she work up she could only recall snippets of memories. She knew she went over and talked to the mystery men. The rest of the night was a blur of dancing, drinking, and fooling around with a certain hot mystery man.

APOV

"Bella. Bella. Where are you?" Alice whispered, trying to locate her best friend. She continued to look around the hotel room, once she had gotten through the room she started to panic, she couldn't remember anything past going to the bathroom and she had a throbbing migraine. "Shit, where's my phone? Oh my god! Where are you? I need to find a fucking beeper for this….there you are! Thank god."

She reached under the couch in the lounge area and grabbed her phone; she quickly dialed Bella's number. "Bella? Oh my god! Are you okay? Where are you? Well find out! Fine, call me back in exactly 10 minutes."

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! I'll update again within the week. 3 **


	3. The Rings

BPOV

"Yeah okay, 10 minutes." Bella hung up the phone immediately and went back under the covers. Her head was throbbing; eyes straining, and had no idea where she was. 'The last thing I remember was talking to that really cute big guy at the bar. Maybe I slept with him!' thought Bella ecstatically. She strained her ears listening for her mystery man. There was a faint sound of water running in the background, 'He must be taking a shower. I'll just grab my clothes and leave before he gets out.' Bella decided, she quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes that had been carelessly thrown around the room. "Where the hell is my underwear?" she asked herself.

"Try under the couch."

"Oh, thanks—oh god! I thought you were in the shower." Bella said turning around and seeing a six pack wrapped in a towel.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave without saying good-bye?"

"Well I thought it was ruder that I didn't know who I had slept with. You were with the big guy with curly hair, right?" Asked Bella, she vaguely remembered him through her foggy memory of last night.

"Yeah, that's my brother. My name's Edward by the way. And yours is?"

"Bella. Now that that has been covered I think I'll leave. Bye."

"Nice meeting you. Tell your husband hi." Edward said with a smirk on his face, his eyes focused on her left hand.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't have a husband thank you very much." Bella retorted. How dare he accuse her of cheating?

"Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"I'm not—oh my god." Bella said looking down and seeing a large diamond on her left ring finger.

"Alice? I need your help!" Bella frantically yelled once she opened the door to her hotel room.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emerged Alice, she looked amazing as usual even though last night she was as wasted as Bella. "When you tell me please be quiet. The asprin hasn't kicked in yet."

"I'M WEARING A WEDDING RING!" screeched Bella, completely ignoring her best friend's headache.

"What do you mean a wedding ring?" whispered Alice, cringing in pain.

"A wedding ring, I don't know. It's a set, diamond ring and a plain band. When did this happen?"

"Hey Eddie, how was last night? I heard someone leave." Asked Emmett, eyebrows raised.

"It was…I don't remember." Answered Edward, rubbing his forehead and taking the pills Emmett offered in his outstretched hands.

"Haha, my little brother got laid last night! Way to go!" Emmett said, enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air.

"Thanks, Em. When are we leaving? I have a meeting tomorrow that I still have to get ready for."

"Ugh, come on you have to relax a little. You are the owner of the company, just reschedule the meeting." Emmett whined.

"Yeah but if I want to continue owning the company I need to actually run it, oddly enough."

"Ugh fine, you're no fun. When is the plane scheduled to leave?"

"At 1, so in three hours." Edward said checking his watch.

"Edward? Is that a wedding ring?"

"What? N—oh god"


End file.
